


It Counts

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [23]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Accidentally Making Out
Relationships: Cyclonus/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Whirl/Cyclonus  
>  **Warnings:** Whirl,  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 One of them made the CUTEST character dice, and I bought two sets, so I was given the prompt and then rolled the dice to get the characters. ^_^ It was fun!

Whirl moaned- loudly. "This counts, right? This counts? Feels like it sh- ohhh... slag yeah..."

"It counts," Cyclonus murmured into Whirl's neck before setting his teeth over the main energon line again and biting down. He was careful, using restraint of course, but not enough for Whirl -distracted as he was- to pick up on that fact.

This... session had not been intended. However, Cyclonus had allowed himself to be talked into playing a game with an empty engex bottle and seven minutes locked in a storage closet with whoever the bottle pointed at. He really needed to stop agreeing to games simply because Tailgate gave him turbopup optics through his visor. Cyclonus had not known that they were supposed to 'make out' while in the closet until his spin had landed on Whirl, and Swerve had asked how that was going to work given Whirl didn't have a face- let alone a mouth.

Cyclonus had needed 'make-out' defined for him, and had he not caught the way Whirl's optic had dimmed and the hunch of his shoulders, he might have begged off the game entirely. Instead, he had stood, strode to the closet door, and held it open while Whirl scrambled to follow, stumbling under the weight of over a dozen shocked gazes.

Had Cyclonus had any doubt he'd chosen the right path, despite his own misgivings regarding the game, Whirl's quiet suggestion that they just lie decided him.

"Frag... Oh, frag. Can we frag? Can we? I wanna frag. Spike me! Chew my neck more just like that and rail me through the wall!"

Cyclonus sank his fangs into Whirl's line, just shy of breaking through, and the mech wailed, hips jumping, and the sharp scent of ozone beginning to fill the air. Cyclonus pulled back, though he kept his hands on Whirl's waist to help balance him on legs gone wobbly.

"Ain't done with you," Whirl panted, little sparks of released charge still grounding out in the gaps of his plating.

"Our time is up," Cyclonus said, but he could feel the pleased smirk curving his mouth. "Perhaps later we can revisit this... making out in a more comfortable setting?"

Whirl straightened and blinked. A pincer came up to point at Cyclonus. "You sayin' we can frag for real?"

There was a knock on the door, and Rodimus' muffled voice came through. "Hey! The rest of us want our turns!"

Cyclonus turned for the door, hand hovering over the controls as he looked back at Whirl. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
